Nicholae Bulinski
| CurrentAlias = | Distinguish = Wolfman | Aliases = The Wolfman | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed brother (deceased) | BaseOfOperations = Moldavia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Moldavian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Werewolf | PlaceOfBirth = Moldavia | Creators = Steve Niles; Francesco Francavilla | First = Frank Frazetta's Dracula Meets the Wolfman | HistoryText = Nicholae Bulinski was a werewolf who lived in the nation of Moldavia in the mid-nineteenth century. He was in love with a local peasant girl named Marta. In 1849, Nicholae watched his lover as she returned to her cottage early one evening. He tried to go after her, but realized only too late that the full moon had risen; he was transformed into a werewolf. Even as a beast Nicholae could not bring himself to risk harming his beloved Marta, so he dashed off into the forests. Deep in the woods, Nicholae's father and brother, aware of his transformation, set a trap for him. They baited the Wolfman into chasing an untethered horse down a trail. As the Wolfman gave chase, he found himself ensnared in a net. The father and brother quickly collected him and secure the Wolfman inside their carriage. This only briefly detained him however, and the Wolfman broke free and raced into the woods. Meanwhile, Marta's mother arranged for her to visit Castle Peles, the temporary haven of a visiting count. When she arrived she discovered to her horror that the count was actually the vampire known as Dracula. Bulinski tracked his lover to Dracula's keep and found them just as Dracula was readying himself to drink Marta's blood. He leapt at Dracula and a savage battle ensued. The Wolfman maintained the upper hand and their fight carried out into the courtyard near the cliff's edge. Dracula managed to gain an advantage over the Wolfman and used it to grip him firmly about the throat. Marta appeared behind them and tried to impale the vampire with a broken weather vane. Dracula lashed out at her, and she fell backwards, impaling herself on an upturned piece of wood. She died moments later. Dracula turned before the Wolfman could react and kicked him over the edge of the cliff. The Wolfman survived the fall, but little is known of what transpired next. It is known that the Wolfman lived well into the modern era and had at least one more encounter with Count Dracula. The results of this confrontation remain inconclusive. | Powers = * Lycanthropy: Nicholae Bulinski possessed the ability to shapeshift from mortal form into the form of a Werewolf. This transformation was an automatic function, keyed to the lunar cycle. Whenever the moon was full, Bulinski was destined to transform into a werewolf. Even as a beast, Bulinski maintained some aspects of his human alter ego. His will was strong enough to keep him harming those he loved and over time, he even developed the ability to articulate while in werewolf form. * Claws: As a werewolf, Bulinski possessed razor-sharp claws and fangs. * : While in werewolf form, Nicholae Bulinski's reflexes were several times greater than that of a normal human being. In human form, Nicholae's physical aptitudes were the same as the average human being. * Superhuman Speed: While in werewolf form, Nicholae Bulinski's rate of acceleration was several times greater than that of a normal human being. However, it is unlikely that his enhanced speed was equal to that of a super-hero gifted with super-speed. In human form, Nicholae's physical aptitudes were the same as the average human being. * Superhuman Strength: While in werewolf form, Nicholae Bulinski's strength level was several times greater than a normal human being. His strength was comparable to that of Count Dracula, the strongest of all vampires. In human form, Nicholae's physical aptitudes were the same as the average human being. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Silver: Presumably, Nicholae was vulnerable to silver, just like any other werewolf, but to date, there has been no documented cases of him having ever encountered it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This character is not to be confused with Larry Talbot, the film character played by Lon Chaney, Jr. in the 1941 Universal Pictures film The Wolf Man. * This Wolfman is also not to be confused with Gary Hampton, The Astounding Wolf-Man. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Wolf man | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Night vision Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman agility Category:Superhuman speed Category:Superhuman strength Category:Werewolves